Pokemon XY Adventure
by sonicdash759
Summary: Following the tale of a young girl named Nicole Porter who recently moved from the Sinnoh region, she embarks on her journey to become a Pokemon Trainer. With her childhood Pokemon and friend, an ever-loyal Eevee, she'll face many challenges, make many friends, and unlock the secrets surrounding the mysterious "Mega Evolution."
1. Welcome to Kalos

As the plane descended from the skies, a young girl with brown hair peered out the window to the majestic new region below. Her face showed obvious signs of unhappiness as she began to stare off into space, thinking back to the life she had left behind in the Sinnoh region. She had just started making friends, was a familiar face in her hometown, and was just about to embark on her own adventure across the land. It could've been a wonderful life.

Sitting in the seat next to the girl was her father who had noticed his daughter's saddened and homesick look. He sighed and gently pet the girls' head. "C'mon Nicole. Don't be so down. We're off to a new region and your mother's waiting to see you. You should be excited!" he said.

Nicole sighed before taking her father's hand off her head. "I don't want to go to a new region. I wanted to stay in Sinnoh and start my journey as a trainer. I even decided on what pokemon I wanted! But now...I just...please just leave me alone." she sadly requested.

Nicole Porter had just turned 10 years old, the perfect age to start a pokemon journey. Unfortunately, her father had to move due to job concerns just before she could even get her starter pokemon.

At a younger age, Nicole always wanted to have her own Pokemon. One she would be proud to call her partner and best friend. When she was enrolled in Trainer's school, her knowledge in the classroom was guaranteed to let her pass.

Despite her cheerful and optimistic appearance, Nicole was always quiet and had very few friends but she didn't mind this too much.

Her father frowned. Never before had he seen the girl so depressed. He didn't want Nicole to feel so alone and upset so he pulled out a Pokeball from his coat pocket. "Say...do you remember that Eevee you would always play with after you came home from trainer's school?" he asked.

Nicole sighed. "She was my best friend...she even saved me from a Starly attack one time…I bet she misses me a lot." the girl then noticed the Pokeball in her father's hand and her face instantly lit up. "I-Is that the...You caught the Eevee?!" she asked excitedly.

Nicole's father nodded with a smile before placing the ball in her hand. "She's your Pokemon now. Take good care of her." he advised.

Later on the ground, the airplane unloaded its passengers and the first to exit was a super excited Nicole Porter who had gone far ahead of her father. Not wanting to wait another second, Nicole enlarged the ping-pong sized ball to the size of a baseball and threw it down. "C'mon out Eve!" she exclaimed.

The ball hit the tiled floor, immediately bursting open in a bright flash of light and the Pokemon inside was converted from data to matter in seconds. When the light faded, Nicole found herself standing in front of a small fluffy fox-like creature with long pointed ears, a cream-colored scruff, and a poofy tail with a cream-colored tip. "Eevee." it cried before noticing a familiar face. "Vee? Eev Eevee!" Eve squealed in absolute happiness before gently using a Tackle attack on the girl and sending her to the ground.

Nicole laughed, not minding the impact. After a few years of being close friends, a Tackle had become Eve's way of greeting her and Nicole had become used to the slight pain. "It's great to see you too Eve! I really thought I was gonna have to leave ya behind!" she said before pulling her friend into a loving nuzzle then getting back onto her feet, dusting off her beige UGG boots, jeans, and lavender sleeveless shirt.

The Eevee smiled and climbed onto the girl's shoulder as she dusted herself off. "Vee? Eevee…?" it squeaked in curiosity, observing the surroundings.

Nicole turned her head towards the pokemon on her shoulder, slightly able to understand its speech but still uncertain. "Hm? Well...I think it's called Lumoise City. My mom told me it's really big and busy in the city." she explained before realizing something. "Wait a minute...DAD! Oh no! I lost him didn't I? I should've stayed close to him!" she exclaimed, frantically looking around for any sign of her father.

Eve frowned before sniffing the air and catching a faint but familiar scent. "Eevee...Vee Eevee!" she squeaked before jumping from the girl's shoulder, landing on the tiled floor, and gesturing for the girl to follow. "Eevee!"

Nicole caught onto what Eve was trying to say and nodded before following her friend.


	2. Home in Vaniville Town

After sometime of searching, Nicole and Eve felt they were getting closer but quickly grew exhausted. So they decided to take a quick break on a nearby bench before continuing.

"Whew...Ok Eve...Let's take it easy for a bit. I'm getting tired…" she panted, taking a seat on the bench before lifting her friend onto her lap.

Eve nodded in agreement as she lied down on the girls leg. "Vee...Eev." she tiredly squeaked before eventually noticing a familiar figure nearby. "Eevee! Eev!"

Nicole quizzically tilted her head before following the Normal-type's gaze and noticing the same figure. "Hey you're right! There's my dad!" she happily said before a sudden burst of energy got her off the bench and made her run to her father with Eve following behind. "Found ya daddy!" she exclaimed upon wrapping her arms around the man.

Nicole's father recoiled for a moment before sighing and hugging her daughter back. "There you are Nicole. Where have you been? I thought I told you to stay close." he lightly scolded, looking down at her.

The girl frowned. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait to bring Eve out of her ball and I know that you can't send out a pokemon when people are getting on or off the plane so I ran out here to send her out and play a little then I remembered about what you said and I-" she was cut off when a hand was put over her mouth.

The father sighed but gave a forgiving smile at the girl. "I think I've heard enough. I know you two are best friends and love to spend time with each other but sometimes you just need to be patient with each other. I'm pretty sure you can last a few minutes without company from each other." he said.

Nicole nodded understandingly. "O-Ok. I'm sorry dad. I promise it won't happen again. Right Eve?" she asked, looking down to the Normal-type sitting next to her.

"Eevee!" it nodded in agreement.

Nicole's father nodded. "Now, I'm going to a job interview here in Lumoise City so you'll have to go to Vaniville Town without me Nicole but don't worry. I've arranged a taxi service for you so the trip should be an easy one." he explained.

Nicole blinked. "Really? I'm-er I mean we're going to Vaniville by ourselves?" she asked.

The father nodded again. "Don't worry. Just look for a sign with your name on it. The man holding it will drive you two into Vaniville and once you get there, just look for your mother. She'll be happy to see you two again. Think you can do that?" he asked.

Nicole and Eve nodded before hugging their father goodbye and walking off towards the exit.

Later in Vaniville Town, a blue taxi cab pulled up in front of a 2-story middle-class house. It had a nice european look to it with an orange tiled roof, windows with shutters, and streetlamps on both sides of the outside of the driveway.

Nicole kindly thanked the driver with a badly accented "Au-revoir" before running to the front door where a blonde-haired woman wearing a black shirt, green dress, and white shoes was waiting with outstretched arms. "Nicole! It's so wonderful to see you again! How is my baby angel?" she asked, hugging her daughter.

Nicole giggled as she hugged her mother back. "Hi mom! I've been good! It's nice to see you again too!" she replied before turning back to Eve. "And guess who came along with me!" she said.

Nicole's mother turned to face the Normal-type but blinked. "Eve came here too? But she's a wild Pokemon." she then noticed a small round object in Nicole's pocket and beamed. "You caught her?! Your very first Pokemon?!" she asked excitedly.

Nicole shook her head. "Nope. My dad caught her but gave her to me. But she still counts as my very first Pokemon! Right Eve?" she asked.

Eve nodded in satisfaction. "Vee! Eevee Eevee Eev!" she squeaked.

Nicole's mother chuckled. "Alright then. I guess that makes Eve a family member now. Welcome home sweetie!" she said.

The Eevee smiled. "Eevee!" it replied.

Nicole's mother smiled. "Alright you two. I'm sure you must be exhausted from all that traveling. Let's get you inside so you can rest up while I get dinner ready!" she said.

Nicole smiled along with Eve. "Great! I can't wait till dinner! I'm starving!" she hungrily said.

Eve agreed, hungry as well. "Eevee Eev!"

As evening approached and the streetlights that filled Vaniville came on, Nicole was in her new bedroom, sitting at her desk with a laptop in front of her as she randomly surfed the web while Eve was happily curled up on Nicole's bed, fast asleep.

After some time of browsing, Nicole closed the lid with a soft sigh before looking to the Pokemon asleep with its head against the pillow and smiling. "Wakey wakey Eve. You don't wanna miss dinner do you?" she asked, gently nudging the Normal-type.

Eve slowly opened her eyes and stretched before turning to Nicole with a feeling of welcome and comfort. "Vee? Eevee." she squeaked.

Nicole chuckled before laying in bed next to her friend. "Glad to see you enjoying yourself." the girl said before a look of slight worry and uncertainty came to her. "Erm...Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Eve nodded, slightly confused as to why Nicole would suddenly look so nervous. "Eevee."

The brown-haired girl took a deep breath. "How close do you think we are as friends? I've just been thinking about starting my journey as a Pokemon Trainer and of course, I'd need my own Pokemon for protection." she explained.

Eve beamed and jumped into Nicole's arms in glee at the thought of joining her childhood friend on a journey to explore the wide region of Kalos and meet many kinds of Pokemon. "VEE! Eevee!" she loudly squealed with excitement.

Nicole laughed as the Normal-type jumped into her arms before pulling the Pokemon into a loving nuzzle. "Ok! Ok! Take it easy Eve! Dad said to be patient ok?" she said before setting the Eevee back down next to her. "Ok. I guess we're pretty close friends then. But can I trust you to do your best? To be there for me?" the girl asked.

Eve nodded before striking a confident and fearless pose. "Vee!" she cried.

Nicole giggled. "Ok Eve. I guess we're feeling pretty confident about this!" she said, about to continue until hearing a knock from downstairs..

"Nicole! Eve! Dinner's ready!" The mother called.

Seated at the dining table, the mother and daughter enjoyed their meal while the Eevee happily ate from a pet bowl on the floor next to the chair her trainer was seated at.

Nicole swallowed before looking to her mother with anxious but slightly nervous eyes. "So mom...I-I've been thinking about becoming a Pokemon Trainer but since I just moved from Sinnoh...I'd have to start here in Kalos. Would you let me go?" she asked.

Nicole's mother sighed before looking to her daughter with a slightly concerned look on her face. "Well honey, I think becoming a Pokemon Trainer could something good for you. But do you truly think you're ready to be out in the world all by yourself? First off, I remember that you used to be afraid of Pokemon when you were little...well except for Eve of course. And second, you were and still are kinda shy. I'm just a bit worried about you sweetie." she explained.

Nicole nodded with a soft smile. "I'm not that scared anymore mom! If I ever get into trouble, Eve's gonna be there to help me out. Right Eve?" she asked, looking down at her friend.

Eve nodded. "Vee!" she replied with food in her mouth.

Nicole's mother smiled. "Well...Give me some time to think about it first then we'll talk. But right now, it's time to get ready for bed with you two. I can tell that you and Eve have had a long day." she said.

Nicole and Eve nodded before getting up and heading upstairs to their room. "Alright then. Goodnight mom."

The mother smiled. "Goodnight you two. Sleep tight."

After the usual teeth-brushing, cleaning up the room, and slipping on some pajamas, Nicole climbed into bed along with Eve, ready for a trip to dreamland until a thought came over the girl's mind.

"Hey Eve. You still awake?" she asked, looking to her friend curled up next to her on the pillow.

Eve turned to face Nicole, looking wide awake. "Eev. Eevee?" she squeaked, nodding her head in reply to the girl's question then looking at her with curious eyes.

Nicole smiled before gently petting the Normal-type on the head. "I just thought of something. Do you know what you want to evolve into? Of course that's what EVERY Eevee thinks about but I'm just curious. It's ok if you're still thinking about it." she asked.

Eve pondered for a moment before jumping off the bed, scampering over to a bookshelf, pulling out a book, and bringing it over to Nicole then flipping through pages using the tip of her tail.

Nicole was rather surprised her friend had the intelligence to flip through a book. Then again, she has heard of other pokemon capable of other things such as releasing a pokemon from its ball or even breaking out of its own!

Eve stopped upon reaching a page with artistic illustrations of the different 'Eevee-lutions'. "Vee! Eevee….Eevee...Eev!" it exclaimed, placing a paw over a blue four-legged creature with a dolphin-like tail and fins on its head.

Nicole nodded upon seeing her friend's choice. "A Vaporeon. That's what you want to evolve into?" she asked.

The Eevee gave a nod of confirmation. "Eevee Vee Eev!" it answered.

Nicole smiled. "I'll definitely keep that in mind. So I'm guessing you're a powerful swimmer?" she questioned.

Eve slightly blushed and nodded. "Vee." she answered again.

Nicole chuckled before closing the book and putting it in her nightstand drawer. "No need to feel embarrassed Eve! I actually love to go swimming too! I'm kinda surprised that we've been best friends for a long time and we never knew that about each other." she said before yawning tiredly. "Ok Eve. We can talk about it in the morning but right now, let's try to get some shut-eye. Something tells me tomorrow's gonna be a big day for us."

Eve smiled and nodded before curling up against Nicole's chest and lying down. "Vee EevEev ." she cooed.

Nicole knew very well what her friend said. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Eve before pulling the covers over the two and closing her eyes. "Night Eve." she replied before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Test of skills

The next morning, Nicole and Eve went around Vaniville Town, familiarizing themselves with their new home as well as meeting a new friend.

Nicole walked through the streets of Vaniville with Eve happily riding on her shoulder. "Wow. Vaniville sure is fancy-looking." she said, looking around at the buildings and houses.

"Vee! Eev Eevee." squeaked the little Eevee, glancing around at the many houses and buildings.

Nicole chuckled. "I couldn't agree more Eve. I wonder if this place has OOF!" she suddenly bumped into another girl with blonde hair. "Oh! I'm so sorry miss! I didn't see you there!" Nicole apologized nervously.

The newcomer gave a reassuring smile before briefly dusting off her black sleeveless shirt, red skirt, black knee-high socks, and matching shoes. "It's fine! Vaniville can be kind of distracting sometimes." she looked back up and curiously stared. "Wait...aren't you the new girl? Nicole Porter?" she asked.

Nicole sheepishly nodded. "Uh...y-yes. How'd you know my name?"

The stranger smiled again. "Your mom came over a few days ago and told us that you were moving in. Welcome to Kalos by the way! Anyways I should probably introduce myself. My name's Serena!" she cheerfully said before offering a handshake.

Nicole slightly smiled back and accepted the handshake. "I'm Nicole and this is Eve. It's nice to meet you too Serena." she replied.

Serena nodded. "Eve huh? Your mom told me she's expecting you to start your journey as a trainer. I'm guessing she's gonna be your Pokémon to start out with?" she asked.

Nicole nodded. "I'd hate to just leave her at home while I'm out on an adventure. Besides, she knows what she wants to evolve into and I'm gonna help her get there!" Nicole said.

"Vee Eev Eevee!" the Normal-Type squeaked in agreement.

Serena chuckled. "I'd ask what she wants to evolve into but I don't want to spoil it for myself. Anyways, I should probably get going. Tomorrow's a big day and I got to prepare!"

Nicole nodded. "Oh. Alright then! I guess I'll see you around."

Serena nodded back. "Right. See ya later!" she said before running towards home.

Nicole watched her go before turning to Eve. "Guess we should be heading home too. Maybe mom's finally decided if I can become a trainer." She said, beginning to walk home until noticing the gates to Vaniville Town were open.

"Vee…? Eevee?" squeaked a now curious Eve, following her friends gaze.

"Hmm…I wonder what's out here…" she pondered. Curiosity had gotten the best of them as they stepped out of Vaniville Town into the small and quiet path of Route 1.

The two looked around and amazement. "Whoa...This place is taking nature to the next level! I don't think I've ever felt so calm and peaceful before." she exclaimed.

Eve nodded in agreement before hopping off the girls shoulder to the ground below. "Eev! Eevee Eevee." she happily squeaked before one of her ears twitched at the sound of rustling nearby. "Vee?"

Nicole curiously glanced down. "Huh? What is it Eve?" she asked before following the Pokémon's gaze to the shaking patch of tall grass. "O-Ok! M-Maybe we should get going now!" she said.

Suddenly, a wild Pokemon in the grass leaped out and attacked! "FLETCHLING!"

Nicole and Eve quickly dove out of the way. "YIKES!" they glanced back up, now terrified. "I should've known wild Pokemon live out here!" she said.

Eve sweatdropped before getting back up and frantically urging Nicole to follow. "Vee EevEev! Vee!" she cried.

Nicole got up as well before running in the direction of Vaniville only to stop in front of the bird Pokemon, keeping them from passing. "Oh no! I guess running isn't an option. We'll have to fight it!" she exclaimed.

Eve nodded and readied herself, awaiting orders from her trainer. "Eevee!"

The wild Fletchling moved first and stabbed the Normal-Type with its sharp beak in a Peck attack! "Ling!"

"Eve!" Nicole screamed.

Eve stumbled backwards but quickly shook off the impact and readied herself. "Vee Vee Eevee!" she squeaked, reassuring her trainer with a confident smile.

Nicole nodded in understanding. "Hopefully it's just something minor. Now...I think it's our turn to strike. Use...uh...T-Tackle?" she nervously ordered, unsure of what attacks her friend even knew. "Y-Yeah! Use Tackle!"

Eve lunged forward and fell on the opponent with damaging force! "Vee!"

The wild Fletchling got back up with ease as if the attack did nothing before using another peck in retaliation this time with much more force! "Fletch...LING!"

Eve rolled backwards, eventually coming to a stop and struggling to stand. "E-Eev...Eevee." she weakly cried.

Nicole gasped and rushed over. "Eve! Are you ok?!" she asked worriedly.

Eve nodded, still feeling strong enough to fight. She stood up and awaited orders. "E-Eevee!"

Nicole frowned. "Please try to be careful. Use another Tackle but hit harder this time!" she commanded.

Eve lunged forward once again and applied more force to land harder on the opponent.

The wild Fletchling tumbled backwards before weakly flapping its wings to get back up. It eventually did and got airborne to land one last powerful Peck. "Fletchling!" it screamed.

Nicole beamed, thinking it was giving up but then saw it coming back down, aiming at her partner! "Eve! Watch out!" she warned.

Eve quickly looked up to see the bird pokemon nosediving right at her. "Eevee!" she squeaked before scurrying out of the way.

The Fletchling quickly panicked and broke out of its attack to stop itself from slamming into the ground. "Fletchling!"

Nicole smiled as she saw an opening. "Hurry Eve! Use Tackle one more time!" she exclaimed.

Eve lunged at the bird Pokemon for the last time with full force! "Eevee!"

The wild Fletchling took notice and quickly flapped its wings to get away only to be knocked off balance and sent flying to the ground. "Ling!" it tried to get up but to no avail.

The wild Fletchling had fainted.

Nicole paused to let the sight before her sink in. "W-We...did it! Our first battle together...and we won! Eve we won!" she exclaimed before running over and scooping up the Normal-Type into a victory hug.

Eve beamed despite the pain and hugged her friend back. "Vee! Eevee EevEev!" she gleefully squealed.

Nicole smiled before sighing. "That was intense wasn't it?" she asked.

The Eevee nodded. "Eevee!"

Nicole chuckled. "Well, It's over now and we did it! I think we're definitely ready to go on an adventure but I don't think we should let mom know about this. She'd probably flip!"

"Actually, I'd be very proud of you two. Congratulations!" said a voice.

Nicole turned around with Eve still in her arms. Both of them were surprised to find Nicole's mother standing behind them! "Mom! Uh...how long have you been standing there? Did you see us battle?" she asked.

The mother chuckled. "Actually, I was part of the battle. That wild Fletchling is actually a household pet of mine!" she explained. "You see, after you asked me for permission to become a Pokemon Trainer, I wanted to see if you REALLY were ready."

Nicole and Eve blinked. "So...you fooled us into thinking we were attacked by a wild Pokemon? I don't know whether I should be laughing or mad at you." she said.

Nicole's mother smiled. "Actually you two should be happy. I've seen more than enough to know that you're ready to become a Pokemon Trainer. Congrats to you both for passing my test." she happily announced.

Nicole and Eve beamed. "R-Really?! So you think I'm ready to become a trainer!?" she asked excitedly.

The mother nodded in approval. "Your journey starts tomorrow."

Nicole threw Eve up in the air in joy before catching her. "Awesome! I'm gonna be a trainer Eve! I can't wait!" she exclaimed.

Nicole's mother chuckled at the two before healing her Fletchling with a quick medicine spray and letting it perch on her head. "Ok girls, settle down! Let's head back home for some lunch then we'll start getting your stuff ready for tomorrow." she said before walking the girls back home.

After a long day of picking out clothes and other necessities for traveling through Kalos as well as saying good-bye to their mother, Nicole and Eve climbed into bed, excited for tomorrow.

Nicole layed in bed facing the ceiling, lost in thought. After some time of thinking, she sighed and looked towards Eve who was still awake, curled up against the girl's chest. "Can't sleep either huh?" she asked.

Eve turned to face her friend and shook her head. "Vee." she softly squeaked.

Nicole chuckled. "Guess I'm not gonna be restless by myself tonight." she joked. "You must be just as excited for tomorrow as I am. Can you believe it Eve? I'm finally gonna become a Pokemon Trainer and you're gonna be my first Pokemon! How cool is that?" she exclaimed.

Eve excitedly wagged her fluffy tail with a joyful smile. "Vee Eevee EevEev!" she squeaked.

Nicole smiled. "Just think about it Eve. There's so many Pokemon out there we haven't seen before. And by tomorrow, we'll be out on a new adventure, meeting tons of friends, traveling to new places, and making lots of new discoveries." she said.

Eve smiled back before jumping off the bed, scampering to the nightstand, pulling the book out, back to the bed, and flipping to the page with the Vaporeon illustration then placing a paw over it. "Vee?" she turned to the girl with a look of hope in her eyes.

Nicole giggled. "Don't worry! We'll get to that eventually but let's just wait for now. You still have to toughen up a bit before you can evolve! Ok?" she asked.

Eve nodded in understanding. "Vee EevEev."

Nicole nodded back before pulling the Normal-Type close for a hug. "I'm really lucky to have you as my best friend Eve. You remember the first time we met. Don't you?" she asked.

Eve gave Nicole an affectionate nuzzle before nodding in response. "Eevee."

* * *

It was a chilly autumn day in the surrounding area of Twinleaf Town. School had just gotten out for the day and a young Nicole Porter nervously made her way through Route 201.

"D-don't worry Nicole...just a little bit left...you can do it." she wearily encouraged herself.

Just as she was getting close to Twinleaf, a sudden squeak stopped the little girl dead in her tracks.

Nicole gasped and glanced around in panic. "WAH! Wh-who's there?! Wh-what do you want?!" she questioned the unknown presence. Nicole paused, waiting for a reply. "Hello?"

The squeak came back sounding louder and in pain.

Nicole looked around before noticing a small opening in a bush. "H-Hello? I-is anyone there? A-Are you...nice or...mean?" she asked again.

The thing inside the bush squeaked again. As if answering the girl's questions, it sounded soft and gentle.

Nicole got to her knees and slowly approached the bush before peering into it.

Inside was a baby Eevee. It's body was covered in scratches and bruises and its leg appeared to be stuck between two branches. "E-Eevee Eevee!" it wailed painfully.

Nicole gasped. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Uh...D-don't worry! I'm gonna get you out!" she said before reaching inside, grabbing one of the baby's paws and pulling hard.

This only resulted in cries of pain and agony. "EEVEE!" the Pokemon screamed.

Nicole jumped back in fright before realizing what she had done. "EEP! I-I hurt you didn't I? I'm so sorry but I don't think there's any other way I can get you out! Please try to stay calm and don't move. I promise I'll do anything to help you when I get you out." she pleaded.

The Eevee whimpered in fright but still nodded, desperate to be free again. "Vee!" it cried.

Nicole nodded back. "It's gonna hurt but I promise you'll be ok! Just try to be still. Please." she pleaded again before grabbing the baby's paws and pulling hard.

The Eevee fought and struggled to endure the sharp pain as its leg began to slide out from between the two branches. Finally, its leg popped free, sending Nicole backwards with the Eevee in her arms.

After a few moments of catching her breath, the girl threw her backpack to the ground and zipped it open, searching for some kind of medicine. "Where is it?! Where is it?! OH! It's not a medicine but it can still help you!" she exclaimed, pulling out an Oran Berry then holding it out to the Eevee. "Eat this! My mommy says Pokemon eat this if they have any owies!" she explained.

The Eevee curiously sniffed the object in the girls hand before taking a bite and swallowing then proceeding to eat the rest of the berry. "Eevee!" it happily squeaked, feeling much better after the first bite. It then beamed and gave Nicole a nuzzle as thanks. "Vee Eev!"

Nicole was surprised at first but soon hugged back. "Uh...you're welcome. I think that means you're all better." she smiled.

The baby Eevee smiled back before staring at the girl with curious and playful eyes. "Vee?" it squeaked.

Nicole blinked. "Wh-what? What's wrong?" she paused to try and translate the Pokemon's expression. "Oh um...you want to know who I am?" she asked.

The Eevee nodded with anticipation. "Eevee!" it squeaked.

Nicole smiled. "O-ok then. M-my name is Nicole. I'm 5 years old...and uh…my favorite food is cheesecake…?" she said, unsure if all that information was necessary. "W-what about you? I know you're a Pokemon but...what are you? I don't think I've ever seen a Pokemon like you" she said.

"Eevee." squeaked the Normal-Type.

Nicole nodded. "Ok. An Eevee. D-do you have a name?"

The wild Eevee shook its head. "Vee."

Nicole frowned. "I can give you a name if you want. How about Eve?"

"Eve? Eevee!" the Pokemon happily cried.

The girl smiled. "I think that means you like it. Ok then. I'll call you Eve now. It's nice to meet you Eve!" Nicole happily greeted.

Eve smiled back, wagging her tail. "Eevee Vee Vee EevEev!"

* * *

Nicole and Eve both shared a chuckle as they returned to present time. "And we became best friends from that point on. Right Eve?" the girl asked.

Eve replied with a nod. "Vee!" she squeaked.

Nicole smiled. "Anyway...tomorrow's a big day for us. We should get some shut eye."

Eve nodded before curling up against the girl's chest. "Vee EevEev." she squeaked before falling asleep.

Nicole sighed as she pulled the covers over her friend and herself. "Night Eve. Sleep well." she said as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
